


niam oneshots

by kurtbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, gay relationships, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbaby/pseuds/kurtbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jealous niam</p>
            </blockquote>





	niam oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> ah, niam, glorious, sexy, cute, etc niam.  
> who doesn't love niam?

“liam.” niall poked the muscular boy’s tan broad shoulder nervously.

liam, turns away from his friends and to niall.

“yes my love?” he whispers, and niall can feel goose bumps crawl up his skin.

“we need to talk.” niall says, smiling weakly.

“okay.” liam simply replies, and let’s niall drag him outside, away from any ears.

“liam.” niall huffs out.

“niall.” liam mimics him, smiling.

“i-um, I don’t know how to-” niall cuts himself off.

liam places a hand on his skinny shoulder. “just, say it ni, i won’t bite you.”

“i um..” niall trails off, kicking at the pebbles underneath his feet. “i’m jealous.” he clears his throat.

“what?” liam asks.

“i’m jealous..” niall replies, a little less muffled.

liam smirks, “what was that mr.horan?”

“i’m jealous!” niall huffs out.

“and why would that be, mr.horan?”

“because, you spend every second, minute and hour of everyday twenty four seven with some crack whore skank, who doesn’t even realize how much you’re worth! you barely have any time with her, and I’m about to go insane on this bitch liam, i really am, i know you like her or whatever but i’m your best friend and you should still have time for me!” niall blurts out, slapping a hand over his mouth once he’s finished.

liam, let’s out a breath of air.

“that was uncalled for oh my god, i’m so sorry liam you don’t-”

“that was extremely hot.” liam purrs, and niall notices the bulge in his trousers.

  
and out of nowhere, liam pushes niall up against the wall and closes the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes and such.


End file.
